transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The lion and the wolf plotting
Transformers 2005 - Tuesday, April 18, 2006, 4:52 PM ---------------------------------------------------- Trinidad Oil Fields Only newly becoming an oil power, the wealth of Venezuela doubled in size when five new superwells were found here and two more in Venezuela-controlled land in Antarctica. Now this once small pigmy has become a thundering giant, able to contest all but the largest oil companies. Well after well pump the ground and collect the sweet blood of the Earth. Two towering skyscrapers mark to the world the city of Trinidad's coming of age. Obvious exits: Northeast leads to Western Central Atlantic. Northwest leads to Caribbean Sea. South leads to Amazon River Basin. West leads to Panama Canal. Fly From Panama Canal, you see: Sixshot arrives from Mexico to the northwest. From Panama Canal, you see: Sixshot has arrived. Sixshot arrives from Panama Canal to the west. Sixshot has arrived. From Panama Canal, you see: Sixshot moves east to Trinidad Oil Fields. From Panama Canal, you see: Sixshot has left. Cyberlion is sitting perfectly still on a hilltop at the moment. Periodicly the ears twitch a bit however the optics are scanning everything in sight in it's smallest detail. Starfighter (Sixshot) slowly looms into the area, at the detection of the out of place energy signature, his own form shifts and drops into the canopy... With relish, Sixshot's body transforms into the bestial form of a turbo-wolf. Cyberlion hears the sound of starfighter engines. The engines do not sound like anything Autobot or Terran which leaves Decepticon possibilities. The Predacon remains still to conserve power for the right moment but shifts his attention to noises rather than visual. Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) slowly stalks forward, scenting out the silent predacon, but he doesn't immediately give away Razorclaw's position...thats somewhat rude. He strides forward, amidst the bush, revealing himself first, as he lowers himself down, watching the oil field. Cyberlion hears 'someone' creeping up. .oO(Way too subtle for my brothers, sweeps or seekers. Too heavy and massive for Ravage or an insecticon.)Oo. The predacon waits some more eyeing the horizon but listening behind him. Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) makes a sudden jolting movement, quick bursts of speed and flight as he conveys himself with the speed of a ninja to a location closer to the Predacon commander and the oil fields. He's well aware of Razor's location, his own scent and detection systems honed well in this mode. The Predacon commander studies the defensive potential of the oil installations. Not how they could defend themselves because let's face it the Predacons would own those pathetic defenses but rather how portable defenses could be used to stall any Autobot intervention to maximize the raiding potential. Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) slowly stalks forward, speaking in a low tone, "Razorclaw. I see great minds think alike... I know what you're considering, its why I've come here. Mind that the Militants and their army of displaced incompetents lie between this installation and the Autobots." Cyberlion half-growls an awnser "Indeed. I heard that the Militant's position has weakened recently which works to our advantage. Should the rumors be true...The Militants will be unable to stop up and likely be unwilling to accept help from the Autobots as well. If the Militants decide to stay out of it they will not easily accept Autobots into their airspace forcing the Autobots to take the long way around which in return gives us more time to maximize the quantity of energy seized." Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) nods slowly, watching the unaware refinery, "...our kindred oft overlook that the facilities we attack make excellent weapons in and of themselves. Leaks into the environment, fires...rescue crews..." Cyberlion nods ever so slightly. The obsessive habit of fuel economy clearly visible. "Yes...Maybe setting fire to one oil well would not only be a cause for concern but would also create a most effective smokescreen. While some of our more opticly-dependant comrades would be impaired. Some select few such you and I have senses which allow us to fight with effectiveness without having to rely on our optics." Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) hrms, "...more Decepticons presents more targets, and attracts more attention. The humans generally report only our number, not our identity... Fewer warriors are more likely to arouse a lessened response." You say, "True...Which means we have to choose carefully who comes along. Perhaps a small 5 man team...Say...Octane and Tantrum. Both fuelers with great capacity could be used to drain most of the oil. Another mech with a large storage capacity and 2 warriors on defense. Given the right timing it could be a worthwhile..." Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) nods slowly, "My hauls have been successful, limited only by what I can safely carry." You say, "Solo raids are quite dangerous though. While there is the possibility of being outnumbered which in your case is not such a problem. What is more worrying is that one lucky shot through the compartment and...Well the raid and career can stop in an instant." Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) hrms, "Luck is a bulwark of the foolish and superstitious. A warrior knows there is only skill." You say, "Do not call it 'luck' then. Call it 'chaos'. While the possibility of a shot through the cargo bay is thin...The possibility still stands. On my way here I also saw some oil rigs which could make nice spots for raids. With jamming we could blank out their communications long enough to take our time and not make this the usual 'rush' job. So far at sea nobody else would have a visual on us." Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) hrms, "Do not underestimate the humans. Our jammers are not infallible...I would suggest more strongly we send a larger team to a useless target as a diversion, while one or two of us attacked here." You say, "The distraction is always a good idea...Perhaps the Constructicons could pull some juvenile prank on the Autobots. They suckers for this kind of stuff. Say remodel that statue in New-York into something else." Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) hrms, "No...we want something that appears at least somewhat feasible. An attack on a material target somewhere else. It will fit our current modus operandi, and may net us something useful if no autobot response occurs." Cyberlion ponders interesting targets..."The Sheffield forges in England. Litterally at the other end of the world and the materials stolen there can always be used to make something else. Winged Turbo-Wolf (Sixshot) rises from his haunches, "Precisely. Perhaps I will attack them while you lead a team here?" He begins skulking away, "I have a need to examine other targets." Cyberlion nods "A wise plan I will start putting a plan together for this strike and warn you in advance when we need the diversion." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * * Category: Logs, Category: 2026